Kill Switch
by MI Trooper
Summary: This story takes place after Match Maker. Raccoon City has plunged into darkness and the virus is spreading out of control. Drowned in confusion after the incident on July 24th, it's up to Kevin to help Charlotte realize her true purpose before daybreak.
1. Welcome Home

Rock music blared in the background as Kevin Ryman scooped up his drink. Taking a gulp

he held the glass up to Jack who stood behind the counter preparing a drink for another patron.

"Cheers!" Jack laughed. Ryman was a regular sight after his shift at the RPD.

"Mr. Ryman," a sweet voice said as it passed by. Turning on the bar stool, Kevin watched as

Cindy, one of J's barmaids, approached the counter. Her smile was sweet, yet teasing. "I pulled an entire shift last night and never saw you once."

"Been busy. Can't seem to keep ahead of the calls." He motioned to the TV that hung from the ceiling.

The news anchor was reporting about another riot. This time at a football match between the Raccoon Sharks and the Oldcourt Thunders.

Filling her tray with fresh drinks, Cindy sighed. "Just another day in Raccoon City." Balancing the tray on her left hand she gave Kevin one last quick smile before walking off to tend to the other patrons. She hadn't gotten far when Kevin heard the smashing of glass. Jumping from his perch by the bar, he reached down and picked up the tray. His boots crunched as he stepped on broken glass.

"Are you okay?" Cindy nodded, though her face was pale.

"There was a rat..."

"That glass isn't going to clean itself up." Jack bellowed as he grabbed the broom and offered it to Ryman.

"Hey, you don't pay me enough for that."

"I don't pay you at all, but I'm sure you were the cause for her tripping over her own feet."

Before Kevin could get a word out of his mouth Cindy was gone to retrieve the broom from her boss.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Her cheeks were a blossoming red now.

As the music changed its pace from rock to country, the main door opened and in stumbled a young man. His head was drooped downward and he shuffled as if he had had one too many drinks.

"Huh?" Jack looked up from his task as he noticed the man. Stepping out from behind the bar he slung the dish cloth over his shoulder. Before he could offer the man a seat the stranger lunged forward and sunk his teeth into J's neck.

Kevin hadn't been paying attention to the man until he heard Cindy scream. Though missing the initial attack, Kevin now saw J push a figure out the door then slam it shut, locking it in a panic.

"Hey, is everything..." Kevin hadn't finished his sentence when there was a tapping on the large front window of the building. All eyes inside the bar seemed to turn towards the noise. One by one, people outside were approaching the window. Their hands and faces pushed against the glass leaving streaks of blood behind. There was a moment of silence, then the couple on the far side of the room grabbed their coats and made a break for the nearest door, leaving it wide open as they departed. "Is there another way out of here?" Kevin asked as he helped J to his feet. Jack nodded, his hand was clutched tightly against the side of his neck. Cindy frantically rooted through the drawers behind the counter until she found some clean dish cloths. "Hurry, we gotta get out of here." Reaching under the bar, Kevin grabbed the set of keys that hung hidden there, then unlocked the door that lead to the second floor. Ushering Cindy through he slipped himself under J's arm and hoisted him to a stand.

"What's upstairs?"

"The staff room and some storage areas." It was a murmur, but it counted. As long as he was still talking, he was still alive.

The stairwell to the second floor was dark. The only light was dimly filtered through the dirty window up ahead.

"Where's this staff room?"

"It's just around the corner." Leading the two men, Cindy nervously moved into the empty room. It was just as run-down as the rest of the second floor, which didn't really surprise Kevin. Setting Jack down on the couch Kevin grabbed the dish cloth from Cindy and pressed it against

the wound. It had almost stop bleeding.

"J, you still with us?" Jack nodded. His eyes were beginning to grow shallow in their sockets and his strength seemed to be gone. "You hang on. We'll get you out of here."

"What do we do?" Cindy was nearly in tears as she heard the sound of shattering glass coming from the floor below.

"Is there a fire escape?"

"No, there isn't..." If it had been under different circumstances, Kevin would have written them up. As things were, he doubted anyone would really care.

"Can we get to the roof." He nearly fainted when Cindy sat down at a nearby desk to think. "The doors are locked to the roof, but..." She thought for another moment. "There's an air duct that leads to the roof. If we can fit inside we can bypass the locked door." Climbing through air ducts like some sort of spy wasn't Kevin's idea of the greatest escape plan, but he wasn't having any luck coming up with something better.

"Where is it?"

"In the storage room." Picking the keys out of the desk she tossed them to him.

"Good work." Turning back to J, Kevin checked on him. "Cindy, Let's get to that storage room." Backing away he took Cindy by the hand and led her away from the body.

The city itself was being to fall into utter chaos. The police were failing to keep the public in order and the virus was beginning to spread at an alarming rate. From the rooftop, she watched as a couple ran from the bar. They hadn't gotten far when they were devoured by carriers. Raising her eyes to the bar's rooftop she caught sight of the shadow. It's origin was still a mystery, but she first noticed it outside the city barricade.

"What do you want?" Her voice echoed into the reddening sky. It stopped at the sound of her cry.

_Help him._ It wasn't requested, It was demanded. Clenching her fists she jumped. The muscles in her legs gave her enough strength to make the leap almost effortlessly. As she landed the sound of footsteps burst through the rooftop door.

"CINDY, RUN!" A man and woman emerged from the stairwell followed by several stumbling zombies.

"GET DOWN!" Withdrawing her pistol she took aim and fired. Kevin, surprised by the sudden order, grabbed Cindy and ducked around a nearby corner. Three, four, five shots - then silence.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kevin asked as he moved towards their rescuer. He drew short when he saw the S.T.A.R.S. crest on her coat. Feeling like a fool he introduced himself. "I'm Officer Ryman with the R.P.D."

"I know who you are." Her voice seemed distant and yet familiar to him.

"Kevin, are we going to be alright?" Cindy's face looked up at him as her hands clasped his arm for security. He smiled down at her.

"We're safe for now."

"No," The stranger contradicted him. "No one is safe anymore." Catching a glimpse of her smooth features Kevin could finally identify the woman.

"Lieutenant?" Ignoring him, Charlotte walked to the edge of the building then peered down at the street below.

"You can make it across to the next building then take the fire escape to the street level. Stay out of the open." Before he could protest she disappeared over the edge. Cindy screamed as Kevin dove forward reaching his hand out to grasp the woman, but there was no one there. No body on the street. She had vanished.


	2. Come with me

The pounding of heavy boots thundered on the pavement followed by the constant clicking of a woman's high heels.

"Get in the car!" Kevin hollered as he reached the parked vehicle. It was obviously out of commission, but it would do until he could think of a way to get them out of their current situation. Slamming the door he shot a glance over at Cindy who screamed as their pursuer slammed into the driver's side door. "Everything's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her as he watched the snapping fangs of the vicious dog starring in his window. He didn't exactly believe it, but it was better then nothing.

What relief they had been feeling quickly vanished as the window began to buckle. SNAP. Rolling over on his back Kevin put both of his feet against the window, trying to reinforced the breaking glass.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Kevin wasn't prepared for the glass to break, and now the snapping jaws lunged for his heels hoping to get a taste of flesh.

"Shoot it!" Cindy yelled as she pressed herself flat against the passenger door. Reaching for his holster his heart sank when he realized it wasn't there. Giving the dog another kick, his hand searched the floor of the car but it was his eyes that found it first. During the chaos it had been kicked under the break pedal.

"I can't...reach it." His fingers stretched out though he knew they couldn't cover the distance. Not wanting to waste his last moments with his usual thoughts he decided to try something different. 'Oh God. I know I haven't been a saint...' As if on cue the infected animal seemed to explode in a shower of crimson rain. In utter disbelief, he laid his head back in Cindy's lap and laughed.

"What seems to be the problem?" The smooth voice pulled him out of his fit, making him watch as Lieutenant Henderson leaned against the car. Her eyes looking at the blood splatter on his boots. "How about you get out of the car?" Cindy was happy to oblige as Kevin struggled like a turtle to turn himself over.

"Thank you, and thank you for helping us back at the bar." For the first time in months Charlotte felt a small smile on her lips. Helping people; it felt like old times - better times.

"Where are you headed?" Kevin asked. He was feeling a little embarrassed for needing the help.

"The R.P.D."

"So are we."

"Perhaps we can travel together?" Cindy piped up. "Nothing personal, Officer." She smiled sweetly at Kevin hoping she wasn't hurting his feelings. Clapping Kevin on the shoulder Charlotte stopped him from replying.

"Let's not back ourselves into any more corners."

"Sure thing, Ma'am." Stepping aside, he offered her the lead. "After you."

Their pace had quickened since joining the Lieutenant and Cindy's feet were aching. Seeing her struggling to keep up, Kevin stopped.

"We have to keep moving." Charlotte shot back at Kevin who ignored her order.

"We have to stop. She can hardly keep up. Hell, I can hardly keep up." Slowing to a stop, she turned around. The woman looked as if her feet couldn't carry her any further. 'Dammit. He's right.'

"Five minutes. Then we have to move on."

Collapsing onto a nearby bench, Cindy removed her shoes. She'd had nights at J's when her feet ached from serving tables all night, but he had never asked her to run across the city.

"Thank you." Kevin's voice sounded exhausted as he approached Charlotte.

"Rest while you can. This night is far from over."

"What's going on? I have a feeling you know what's happening." He felt her eyes looking at him even though they remained hidden.

"What makes you say that?" Charlotte looked away. She hated wearing them; the sunglasses. She hated when Wesker had worn them too. After the mansion incident she had keep away from the town, staying within the limits of the forest. It wasn't until she stumbled across a small cache of Umbrella supplies that she was able to look into a mirror for the first time in weeks. She refused to make the same mistake again.

"Where have you been all this time? If you were alive, why didn't you come back?" Why was he asking her all these questions? Hadn't Chris and the others filled everyone in on what had conspired?

"Five minutes is up, Ryman. Let's keep moving. We're not far from the station."

"Lieutenant?"

"Perhaps you will find your answers there."

"What's her story?" Cindy whispered as they began their march again.

"Huh? The Lieutenant?" Cindy nodded. "She's a member of S.T.A.R.S. We worked together a few times."

"S.T.A.R.S. were suspended. What did they do?"

"They didn't do anything. They just had to get some stuff sorted out. That's all." He hoped that would Pacify her curiosity.

"Keep your eyes open and stay alert." Charlotte ordered as the station came into view. "Kevin, you and Cindy look for survivors but don't get too close."

"Roger that!" Checking the clip in his gun Kevin could feel his adrenaline beginning to rise. He couldn't wait to see his comrades and get to work, but the silence that met them in the main hall was deafening.

"Where is everyone?" Cindy asked as she descended the small flight of steps.

"It's too quiet in here."

"The virus has spread into the building." Charlotte watched Ryman. She knew what it was like to loose friends. There was no hope for those who became infected but if they hurried they might be able to help some. "See if you can find anyone. I have some things to take care of." Leaving her companions to fend for themselves, Charlotte disappeared through a single door to the right of the main entrance. 'Good luck'. She thought.


	3. Memories

Charlotte sat at Wesker's desk in silence. The only disruption came from the steady ticking of the wall clock. What she had hoped to find had long since been taken; most likely by Chief Irons. During her initial sweep of the office she had found a suspension order for the S.T.A.R.S. branch. They had been relieved of their duties pending an investigation into their claims against Umbrella. She couldn't help but laugh. Umbrella created S.T.A.R.S. Any plans they had for bringing the pharmaceutical giant down by use of the legal system was nothing short of a dream. All other files, whether they regarded the incident or not, had been turned over to other departments. So she sat, her questions still unanswered. The only man who knew those answers was missing - presumed dead; and there wasn't a single shred or trace of document that could offer her new leads.

"Thought I'd find you here." Placing her palms on the desk Charlotte rose to meet Kevin as he stepped into the office.

"Did you find any survivors?" The clicking of Cindy's heels flowed into the room as she appeared behind the other officer. Charlotte couldn't help but cringe. The sound was undoubtedly attracting unwanted attention with every step she took.

"No. Everyone is infected or just straight-out dead." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. Now wasn't the time to let emotions take hold.

"Then we should move on. There's no longer any need to stay here." Feeling a nudge from Cindy's elbow Kevin stepped forward and placed a slim folder on the desk in front of her.

"I thought you'd want this." Charlotte looked at him. He could feel her gaze penetrating the dark sunglasses that she wore. Flipping open the file she looked down into the frozen faces of her fallen colleagues. '9 S.T.A.R.S. members killed in the line of duty.' The bold print was centered over an old photograph of the two teams. While she didn't appear in the picture, her name had made the list of deceased.

"Where did you find this?" Her voice was cold and for a moment Kevin thought he had made a bad mistake.

"In Iron's office." Collecting the papers Charlotte slipped them into a satchel hidden beneath her coat.

"Then we have one more stop to make."

The Chief's office - Kevin didn't like it. The feeling it invoked in him was one of uneasiness. Not to mention the decor was just plain creepy.

"How well did you search this place?" Charlotte walked to the center of the room and took in the sight before her. What fetishes the man had were proudly displayed for all visitors to see. One grotesque portrait caught her attention. It reminded her of the mansion and the vile horror within it. Turning her eyes to the floor she beheld the mounds of paper that covered the wooden planks like a sheet of snow. "Someone's been busy..."

"There was no one around when we got here. I hollered, but didn't get any response."

"If there were people here scouring the office,I doubt they would have answered you anyway." She wanted to hit him. Wanted to make him smarten up. No wonder Wesker had refused his application for S.T.A.R.S. on more then one occasion. Taking a deep breath Charlotte fell silent, letting her fingers massage her forehead. Hearing Cindy's light footsteps passing by her she opened her eyes and peered over the top of her sunglasses, watching as the young woman walked up to the bookshelf. Something didn't seem to be sitting right with the waitress.

"This wasn't like this. Not when we were here."Gripping the shelf Cindy tugged but didn't budge it.

"Here, let me try." Planting his feet firmly Kevin gave one quick pull and sent himself tumbling back onto the floor. The bookcase, however, slid open. The blood that had been pooling behind the bookshelf came creeping across the floor sending Kevin scrambling to get out of its path. It hadn't been there long. Charlotte could tell from its lack of coagulation, but it stunk as if it had been there for days. Taking her pistol she flicked the safety off.

"Wait here." With her weapon raised Charlotte took a step beyond the doorway. Everything was quiet except for the gentle suction of her boots in the blood. Motionless, on the mossy stone floor of the dark corridor, lay the prone form of a young woman. She was dressed rather elegant to be hanging around in such a peculiar place. She must have been brought there by someone else - Irons. Stepping over the body Charlotte continued onto a dead end where an elevator awaited it's next passengers. "Ryman!"

"Yeah?" Sticking his head into the hall he whistled. "Never saw this before..." Ignoring his remark Charlotte motioned towards the lift.

"Wait here with the woman. I'm going to check it out." Stepping onto the lift she hit the power button and descended into darkness.

When the elevator reached the bottom it had brought her into the cool underbelly of the station. A stone-lined catacomb that smelt of dampness and mold. Following the pathway the only light came from the florescent bulbs that hung from the curved ceiling. When the path finally opened into a room it was not what she expected. The room had the appearance of a janitor's closet. A mop and bucket leaned against a rusting desk while bottles of unidentifiable contents lined the wooden shelves; and on the far side of the room laying by an open hatchway was the body of Chief Irons. His upper torso had been ripped opened from shoulder to diaphragm. Moving around the remains, Charlotte peered down into the open hatch. A catwalk appeared down below. If one of Umbrella's moles had come this way, chances were this maze of walkways and tunnels would lead her to Umbrella - and hopefully, Wesker.

Charlotte bit her lip. She had to go back for Kevin and his lady friend, even if the thought of dragging them along made her head hurt again. She was about to turn around when a fleeting movement caught her eye. Making a quick grab for the ladder she slid down to the cat walk. 'Whoever it was couldn't have gotten far.' They didn't. Charlotte had barely gotten her barring when the figure emerged in front of her. His pale eyes looking at her with a sullen disposition. From the blood on his uniform it was apparent he had been in some sort of accident. As he looked at her his lips moved, though she couldn't hear any words. In fact, she hadn't even recognized him, until a sudden wave of anguish washed over her. Stepping backwards, she felt her back bump against the ladder stopping her retreat. With no place to go Charlotte shut her eyes - and screamed. It was a long and painful sound that echoed through the tunnels until it finally faded into nothing. When she finally felt as if her lungs were going to burst she opened her eyes, and he was gone. Now alone, Charlotte lowered herself to the cold ground; her lungs grasped for a breath, while her heart grasped for her memories.


	4. Urgency

The entire underground tunnel system spun like an intricate kaleidoscope with Charlotte at its center.

"Forest?" A blurring blue motion fell from above her, landing softly on the wet cement landing.

Kevin had heard her banshee screams from his position in Iron's office. He wished he had gotten here sooner but he had to convince Cindy she couldn't stay behind.

"Lieutenant,' reaching down he took her by the arms. ' Are you alright?"

"Make it stop," She whimpered.

"Make what stop? What happened?"

"Why are you hurting me?"

"I'm not..." Even though he had no idea what had happened to affect her like this he still felt a stab of guilt as if he had been the root cause of her pain. "...Charlotte?" As if the sound of her own name were a curse she looked up at the officer. A gaze of raw hatred burned to match the eyes her sunglasses could no longer hide. Letting her go, Kevin stood back. _'What the hell happened to her?'_ "Cindy?" The women had just made it off the ladder when Kevin's concerned call met her.

"Is she alright?"

"Stay where you are." He warned.

"What?" Slowly, he drew his pistol. It was more for a feeling of protection – at least he hoped.

"Lieutenant?" Charlotte's eyed locked on the weapon as if she were drawn to it. Raising her hands she removed her sunglasses, letting them fall from her grasp as she began to stand up. "Don't move!" He warned. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You? Hurt me?" A wicked smile spread across her lips. "I will show you the meaning of that!" With one fluid motion, Charlotte closed the distance between them. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she twisted the joint and revelled in the feeling as she felt it break. Howling in pain, Kevin dropped his gun as she brought her foot around to connect with his chest. The sheer power of the blow sent him skidding back across the slick floor until a protruding pipe brought him to a sudden stop.

"RUN!" He knew Cindy had taken his advice when he heard the sound of her heels on the cement. Rolling over he tried to push himself up but she was there, her cat-like eyes staring down at him.

The pain was mind shattering. She didn't want to think anymore. Thinking made it hurt. She just wanted to act – to give in to the anger and make the pain stop. Now, as she looked down at the man she knew she wanted blood. Raising a clenched fist she was about to land the blow when something connected with the back of her head. Screaming, Charlotte cradled her head. The strike wasn't enough to bring her down, but at least it stopped her for the moment. Dropping the rock, Cindy ran to Kevin.

"Come on!" She said urging him to get up. Wrapping his arm around her he was able to pull himself up without causing himself too much pain. As much as he didn't want to leave the Lieutenant behind, in her infected state, he had to protect Cindy. She was counting on him. With Charlotte between them and the ladder they could only move deeper into the tunnels to avoid another confrontation. Alone, Charlotte had no one to take the rage out on.

"What's happening to me!" She screamed hoping that, somewhere, Wesker could feel her pain. Releasing her throbbing head she held her hands in front of her. They ached as if she had broken each one several times. She doubted if she could even hold her gun now. Clenching them into fists she rose to her feet; the anger she felt began to subside as she regained control._ 'Kevin...' _What had she done?

Kevin didn't know how long they had been running. The winding tunnels took them to multiple dead ends before they found one line that seemed to carry on for at least a half mile. Now, with no where left to go, they stood between the unknown and a thick, heavily fortified steel door; the Umbrella logo displayed proudly across both panels.

"What do we do know?" Leaning his back against the door Kevin finally took a moment to examine his wrist. There was no question, Charlotte had broken it.

"I don't know." He finally replied.

"Do you think there's anyone in there?" To tell the truth, Kevin just wanted to be alone. He'd had enough of this nightmare and now he just wanted to rest.

"If there is, I doubt they'd open the doors for us. Not with everyone in the city infected." Spotting a security camera Cindy approached it and waved her hand. The device moved slightly as it focused on her movement.

"Hello! Can you hear me? We're not infected. Please! You have to let us in!"

"You think it's going to work?"

"Why not? We've got nowhere else to go." He saw her point. With his broken hand held tightly against his stomach Kevin used his good hand to look for a switch or button, anything that could open the door.

"Do you think we should let them in?" It was a stupid question – perhaps, but they had been watching the two since they entered the main tunnel.

"There's to be no unauthorized personnel in this facility."

"It's a little late for that, and we could use the cop. That's an extra weapon."

"What about the girl?"

"We'll find a use for her." He knew exactly what his partner meant. They had been escorting several facility employees until one of the labs experiments had escaped. They had ensured the survival of two UBCS soldiers. Their sacrifice would be justifiable in the eyes of their employer.

"It worked!" Cindy smiled as the metal doors began to move on their tracks. For the first time that night since his first drink at the bar, Kevin was beginning to feel optimistic – until the black steel of two machine guns met them at the door. _'I really need a drink.'_


	5. In Umbrella We Trust

Chapter 5 "In Umbrella We Trust"

Tunnel B, it ran beneath the RPD station northward to the lab complex. It was a half mile of rancid sewer passageway that spidered out in several different directions. A, C, D and E were the extension tunnels, all of which ended in maintenance rooms or dead ends. Tunnel B, however, was the only direct line to the complex from this end of town.

Drawing from her memory of the maps she had seen, Charlotte found her way along the winding tunnel system wishing to God that Kevin and Cindy were okay. _'What have I done?'_ The anger that had consumed her earlier had surprised her. The feelings that Kevin had generated were very unexpected, but why Kevin? What was it that he had actually _done_? Not knowing was frightening her. Could she trust herself to be around anyone or would she have to isolate herself until the virus finally consumed her completely?

"You know what needs to be done."

"Who's there?" Spinning around she saw no one. She was alone, and while there were cameras set up throughout this part of the passageway, she knew that no intercom systems had been installed in this particular section. Placing a hand on her holster, Charlotte continued, her acute hearing picking up no movement other than her own.

"If you don't find them soon there won't be a city left to search."

'_That voice...Could it be?' _ Charlotte called out. "Where are you?" A hand gently touched her arm. The fingers wrapping around in a strong grip making her breath catch in her throat. Even with her new strength; this venomous power that coursed through her, she felt her body tremble. It wasn't from fear, but rather, regret for the mistakes she had made. "Forest?" His scent, so familiar to her, so loved by her, filled her lungs. It reminded her of their one night together. _'I can't turn around. He won't be there. I don't want it to be over. Not yet...'_

"You have to find them. You NEED to find Officer Ryman."

"Why? He wouldn't trust me now. I've hurt him because I'm a monster." She had to pause. That word symbolized what she had become. What had been set free that night at the mansion.

"You've saved him." The hand that gripped her arm pulled her into an embrace. His voice now whispered inches from her ear. "He sees what you refuse to. You're S.T.A.R.S. You protect the innocent, but even the protector can need protection."

"And Kevin will _protect_ me?" She hadn't meant it to sound so harsh.

"It's a long road to redemption. Don't walk it alone. Not when you don't have to."

"Stay with me, please." Taking a chance, Charlotte turned around, praying inside that he would still be there. His pale blue eyes looked down at her making her smile as she reached out to touch his face. He felt warm beneath her touch and the feeling gave her hope that maybe he had survived. Maybe, like her, he had been hiding. Waiting for his chance to find her. His face, once warm and calm, now grew grim and Charlotte knew her hopes were nothing more than wishes.

"I can't stay. You'll move on and forget me." In frustration, she pushed him away.

"NO! I'll never forget you! I'll never leave you behind again." He smiled at her making her emotions turn to tears.

"I made a promise that I'd wait for you. I will." Forest reached his hand out and brushed a strand of hair from her tearstained face. "When the end comes, I'll be here. You won't be alone."

"You...were there, at the mansion. You came to me then. Why?"

"Because, I love you."

He loved her. After everything that had happened he still _loved_ her. Running to him she hugged him tightly.

"Don't go." Ignoring her plea he pulled away.

"As long as you live, we all live. S.T.A.R.S. will never be gone."

"I promise..."

"Find Kevin before dawn. The city is headed for ruin."

He was gone, just like that. Charlotte found herself alone yet she felt a renewed hope at his words. "As long as I live, S.T.A.R.S. lives." She whispered to herself. He was right. Her friends were counting on her. She wouldn't let them down. "Hang on. I'm coming."

"Hey! Take it easy." Kevin protested as he felt the barrel of the semi-automatic press into the small of his back. He had been shocked when the large doors had opened after Cindy's plea with the camera. He had been even more shocked when their hosts had present themselves with full combat arms. _'This night is turning out to be one hell of a ride.'_

"What are you doing down here?"

"We were looking for a new place to drink..." Kevin's comeback was cut short when the masked soldier slammed the butt of his weapon into his stomach. Doubling over, Kevin clenched his jaw as a wave of pain enveloped him. His hand hurt like a bastard and now he wanted nothing more than to vomit.

"Leave him alone!" Cindy shrieked as she struggled away from the grasp of the other man and ran to Kevin's side. His attacker was about to pull her away when his comrade shook his head.

"Leave them. We have a job to do." Stepping on a pressure plate he activated the door's hydraulic mechanism. It opened with a hiss then slid shut and locked behind them.

"What do we do now?" Kevin didn't answer. They had been stripped of their weapons and had no idea where they were. The soldiers were a part of Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasures Service. A Para-military group charged with protecting the company's interests. With that bit of information he knew they wouldn't be getting out of there alive. _'There're here to protect Umbrella. To cover up what's going on. They won't want witnesses...'_

"There has to be another way out of here. Help me up." Cindy helped to steady him as he leaned against one of the large metal desks. There was a computer mounted at one end, but the screen was reading no data.

"Stay here." She ordered. "I'll check the other room."

Cindy hadn't been gone long when Kevin heard a crash in the adjacent room.

"Cindy? Are you alright?" There was no answer. "Cindy?" Approaching the room cautiously, Kevin stopped suddenly when she held up her hand.

"Don't come any closer." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" He stepped just inside the door, enough to see what had caused the noise. Less than ten feet in front of Cindy was a creature so unlike anything Kevin had ever seen he couldn't have envisioned it in his worst nightmare. Its skinned body rested on its haunches while its tongue tasted the air. "Don't move." It was a stupid thing to say but he was still speechless. Reaching his hand out he edged himself closer to her. "I want you to take my hand. Slowly." She did as she was told. Her hand inched back until she felt Kevin's fingers tighten around her own. "Just take a step back. Not too quickly now." She did. The creature didn't move. Another step. The creature's tongue slowed as it lifted its head higher. _'Is it sensing us?'_ "Just one more step and I'll have you." One more step was all it took. The creature howled as its tongue sliced through the air. Darting with lightning speed in their direction. Cindy screamed as Kevin grabbed Cindy and pulled her to the floor. Finding nothing but empty space then creature howled a cry of hunger. The movement had triggered its attack. Putting a finger to his lips Kevin motioned for her to be quiet. He wasn't sure how long they could stay on the floor but he didn't have any other ideas at the moment, and staying still seemed their best option.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Even the sewer rats had sought refuge from the storm that awaited her. Popping the wall panel open Charlotte examined the keypad. It required a four digit password, nothing overly difficult as long as Umbrella hadn't changed it. Thinking back to her last visit some years prior when Albert had given her the access code to bypass the key card lock. 2-2-3-6. There was a moment of silence then the familiar sound of the unlocking mechanism. The doors could now open.

The complex itself hadn't changed at all; it still smelt of disinfectant and deceit. The layout, much like that of the Arklay facility, was a tangle of corridors and laboratories. The lower levels, Charlotte's destination, were restricted to top personnel with proper clearance. Charlotte had never had complete clearance, not like Albert, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. Birkin was somewhere within the complex and she was going to find him. It was Birkin's virus that Wesker had used at the mansion, she was sure of it. She was still alive so Wesker had to be alive as well. Birkin was going to tell her everything even if it meant ripping it from him piece by piece.


	6. Underground Reunion

Chapter 6 " Underground Reunion "

Popping the vent hatch, Charlotte lifted herself inside and followed the line for thirty feet before taking a left at a cross-section. Every vent hole she passed she glanced down into the hallway below tracing out in her mind a map of her location. The next shaft dipped sharply causing her to brace herself as she inched along. It was taking her down to the next floor, level nine.

"We've arrived at sub-level nine. Proceeding to the lab with caution." Crawling to the nearest vent Charlotte peered down at the soldiers below. _'U.B.C.S...' _

"Shit." She whispered. There was no time to waste. They would be looking for Birkin as well. _'If they find him first...'_ She might never find Wesker. The thought only pushed her forward as she hurried to beat her opponents to the finish line.

William leaned over his computer and smiled as he destroyed the last of the data files making sure his research did not fall into the hands of Umbrella. Any moment now, Annette would arrive from finishing her own preparations with the self destruct sequence. Then they could detonate the explosives, get Sherry and go into hiding. _'Finally, some freedom to create without those fools trying to interfer.'_ Hitting the return key he turned his attention to the heavy pistol on the desk beside him. It wasn't something he liked to have; he was a scientist after all. Though Annette had insisted he carry the piece for protection.

"Dr. Birkin." He hadn't even heard the door open let alone the two Umbrella operatives that stood in the enterance.

"How the Devil..." Birkin grabbed the gun and then the steel case containing the last samples of the G-Virus.

"We're not here to hurt you. We have orders to retrieve G-Virus."

"It's not Umbrella's. It's mine! Do you hear me. You can't have it!" Birkin waved the gun wildly hoping to deture his assailants. _'They're too close. I have to widen the distance...'_ Moving backwards William kept his eyes on the men, oblivious to the obstruction behind. One step and he backed into another counter causing a thermus of coffee to upset and clatter to the floor. The sudden noise triggered the reaction of the nearest man and he opened fire.

Pain. Seering pain. It ripped through his entire body and each bullet dug itself deep inside.

"Hold your fire!" It was an order given too late. Birkin crumpled to the floor, a mass of wounded flesh. Stepping over his struggling form the second man grabbed the case containing the samples. Setting it on the nearest desk he unlocked it and examined the contents then pressed his hand against the ear piece he wore. "HQ this is Delta Team. We have the samples. Returning to base." Giving his partner a curt nod he once again stepped over Birkin and disappeared, case in tow.

"This...can't be...happening." Pulling himself to the counter he leaned his back against it's cold metal side. The pain was unimaginable. Slowly escalating into an inferno that sapped his very strenght. "Annette, Forgive me."

Gunfire echoed through the vent reaching Charlotte with a defening volume. _'NO! Not when I'm so close.'_ Quickening her pace she tried to save what little hope was left. _'So close. Don't die on me...'_ Her mind raced, and as it did, created senerios that possibly awaited her. Taking another corner she felt the steel vent shift then the panel beneath her gave way and she was falling. Charlotte hit the floor hard. Her shoulder breaking her fall. It didn't hurt; nothing hurt anymore, but it still shocked her. Lifting herself up she felt the air break in front of her. Something slicing, trying to find her. Rolling to the right with lightning speed Charlotte unholstered and steadied her pistol. Her quick fingers pulling the trigger in a quick succession. Each bullet slammed home, ripping tormented screams from the Licker. _CLICK_. The clip was empty but the creature, riddled with bullet holes, was no longer moving. Ejecting the clip she let it fall to the floor then replaced it with a fresh one.

"It's about time you showed up." Spinning around, Charlotte stooped to one knee and leveled her weapon at her new target. "Whoa! DON'T SHOOT!" Keving threw up his hands as he rose from the floor.

"Where's Birkin?"

"Who?"

"He isn't here?" Kevin offered a hand to Cindy, helping her up.

"No one here but us." Pushing past them both she ran into the main room.

"It's locked." Cindy called as she and Kevin followed. _'No... Not when I'm so close.'_

"God Damn it!" Placing her hands flat against the door Charlotte balled one trembling hand into a fist and slammed it into the thick metal barrier. The sound that eminated from the crumpling metal made her companions turn away.

"Kevin?" Cindy clutched at his arm and Kevin followed her gaze to the doorway. Again and again, Charlotte drove her fist into the door. Each time the metal was thrust outwards until it buckled; folding outwards as though it had been hit by a wrecking ball. Then she was gone, leaving the two in a state of disbelief.

_'What the hell happened to her? No one should be able to do that kind of damage...'_

"Where is she going?" Climbing over the ruined door Cindy emerged in the hall with Kevin on her heels.

"I have no idea, but we better keep up."

Birkin lay in a pool of his own blood – an all too familiar site when working with Umbrella.

"Birkin!"

"well,' he gasped. 'If it isn't Albert's better half." Ignoring his remark Charlotte knelt beside him.

"what did Albert ask you for? What did you give him?" Grabbing him by the collar she shook the dying man. "What did he do to me?" She pleaded.

"You?" Birkin smiled. "It had nothing to do with you." His eyes seem to brighten after a moment. "Unless...He wanted to test the virus. I don't know what he was planning."

"Lies!" She spat. "You wouldn't have given up your pressious research to anyone unless there was something in it for you, and Albert isn't stupid enough to use an untested virus still in its development stage. Were you enticed into it by Umbrella?"

"I was just following orders. Besides,' he said as if matter of fact. 'He asked me for it himself. He needed it for what he had planned." Finding one of the bullet holes she dug her thumb into it making him cry out in agony.

"And what did he have planned?"

"He didn't tell me. He said it was best if I kept out of it. Why do you care?" Letting go of him Charlotte ripped the sunglasses from her face and Birkin finally understood.

"I found his body. His blood was everywhere. It must have..." She trailed off for a moment. "When I regained consiousness he was gone."

"Then he survived the initial infection, as did you. Any contact you had with his blood would have carried the virus into your body." _'Chris shot me.' _She remembered._ 'My wound...his blood...' _"You must tell me, what happened? What has changed? Did it work?"

"I'm still alive if you can call it that. It turned me into nothing short of a freak."

"It works..." His eyes filled with a type of lust that Charlotte couldn't possibly understand.

"Birkin, Where's Albert now?" He was not longer paying attention to her. His was babbling something about his 'creation'. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" She could feel the anger rising inside her again. If he didn't start talking she'd kill him before the bloodloss could.

"You tell me! You share an even closer bond now. Even closer then your so called 'marriage'."

"What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is let the virus search him out." Grabbing her wrist with his bloodied fingers he pulled her closer. "Embrace it; the gift he has given to you." Wrenching her hand back she stood up and turned her back to him. _'His _gift_?'_ It was no gift.

"Give my regards to Albert when you see him!" It was a request of both errie cheerfullness and pyscotic delight. Feeling utterly defeated, she left the man to die. She wasn't in any mood to do otherwise.

"Lieutenant?" Catching up to her Kevin stopped to get his breath.

"I want you two to keep moving. Take the service lift to the train platform at the bottom level."

"A train? In here?" Charlotte looked at Cindy and nodded.

"Don't be so surprised."

"What about you?" She could scense concern in Kevin's voice.

"I still have one more thing to take care of. Don't worry about me. Just look out for yourselves." Starting down the hallway Charlotte was almost out of sight when Kevin broke from his place beside Cindy and chased after her.

"Hey!." Stopping, she turned around to look into his weary face. "What's happening to you?"

"I wish I knew."

"Then let me help you." It was more a plea then a request. She knew he felt useless. _'He's a cop. He needs to feel like he's helping someone.'_

"You can't help me. I'm sorry." Reaching out she let her hand fall to his shoulder. "Get Cindy to the platform and get out of the city." Shifting her gaze she looked at his broken wrist. "I'm so sorry."

"It'll heal." They both smiled awkwardly. There was tension in the air, yet it was irrelevant to their situation.

"Take care."

"You too." He whispered.


End file.
